


Stakeout

by Gynocrat



Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Snowballing, bunji is a hit man, condoms don't fit Kugashira, lee is a bagman, why he's called balladbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gynocrat/pseuds/Gynocrat
Summary: Bored as fuck, Bunji considered whacking off. The problem with that was, what if he was about to pop off and the curtain moved? Would he shoot his load or shoot his target? Pondering his predicament, he decided himself capable of both.





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> “Good morning, Bunji.”
> 
> Bunji jumped from his chair, pistol cocked, and barrel pointed; there was nothing but the lingering scent of cologne.
> 
> A hand found his shoulder, “Hello, Madness.”
> 
> Bunji reeled about again to find Balladbird Lee right beside him.
> 
> “Don’t call me that,” Bunji shrugged off his hand. “And next time fucking knock when you walk into a room, will ya? I’m working here.”

###  ** STAKEOUT **

In one of Millenion’s safe rooms, Kugashira Bunji stared intently through the rifle scope at the beige curtained window.

After five minutes standing tense as a bird dog on point, he dropped his gaze and stretched his shoulders. Resting the rifle against the window ledge, he thought about how long he’d been there. Sitting down with a grunt, he pulled his Browning from its shoulder holster.

“Fuck,” he sighed, gun dangling between his legs; he didn’t mind stakeouts, but he didn’t love for them either.

Like most sweepers, he preferred the quick jobs. Get in. Bam. Get out. If only they were all that easy. This target knew Millenion was gunning for him. That’s probably why the pecker-head hadn’t made an appearance yet.

He and aniki had come to this room last night, well before sunset. The mook’s lights never came on even then. That beige curtain hadn’t moved even slightly since he’d been here.

A little before dawn, aniki called to let him know he’d relieve him after he and Harry got back from their introduction to the Family. Bunji never realized how big a deal a formal presentation was, but it seemed to make aniki feel special, so much so, he took Bunji along to shop for a tux. 

Heat did say one last thing before hanging up, “Keep your eyes peeled.”

To pass the time, Bunji chain-smoked, tapped the sole of his boot on the floor and shadowboxed to expel some pent-up energy. To give his mind something to do, he went over the assignment; the target was either already in that room or would be soon. Take him out from a distance with no witnesses. This sniper play might be an ideal solution if there was a target to shoot.

A floorplan would have been nice.

Bob Poundmax was supposed to be Millenion’s top hacker. The fat bastard couldn’t manage to scrounge up a blueprint of an apartment building? If Bunji knew where the target’s phone was, he’d get the number from Bob and call it; the second the pecker-head picked up to answer, bang! Job over

“With no intel, don’t chance shooting blind,” Heat had said last night. “It would be stupid to shoot at random, risk missing the guy and scaring him off,” Weeks ago, Bunji would have done just that. He needed to reel it in if he wanted to stay a True Grave.

If only there were some indication that the target was there. That’s all he needed, just the slightest sign of life. Waiting and watching, he occasionally looked away and then back again, to keep his reaction fresh.

Bunji should’ve brought along more food. He ate the two sandwiches from last night and exhausted a six-pack of beer. He pulled a pack of smokes from his pocket and found only three left. Shit, so much for being prepared. Five more minutes passed with the curtain across the street unmoved.

Bored as fuck, Bunji considered whacking off. The problem with that was, what if he was about to pop off and the curtain moved? Would he shoot his load or shoot his target? Pondering his predicament, he decided himself capable of both.

“Good morning, Bunji.”

Bunji jumped from his chair, pistol cocked, and barrel pointed; there was nothing but the lingering scent of cologne.

A hand found his shoulder, “Hello, Madness.”

Bunji reeled about again to find Balladbird Lee right beside him.

“Don’t call me that,” Bunji shrugged off his hand. “And next time fucking knock when you walk into a room, will ya? I’m working here.”

“On what?” Lee asked.

“I’m waiting out a target, he ain’t in yet,” Bunji frowned. “What the hell are you doing here anyway? Does Bob have some new info about this guy?”

“I haven’t seen Bobby this morning,” Lee said. “I was just wondering if you and Brandon had finished the job yet.”

“There’s nothing to finish,” Bunji said. “The guy ain’t there,”

Lee studied the curtained window for more than half a minute before chuckling, “Oh, but he is, he’s right there,”

“What?” Bunji’s eyes darted back to the target’s window. “Did you see the curtain move while you were bothering me?”

“No,” said Lee.

“Then he ain’t there,”

“He’s ordering take-out on his phone,” Lee listened intently, and then, repeating the words of a distant voice, said, “Ribs, with extra, no, ribs with light sauce.”

“You’re full of shit.”

“You can’t see him right there?” Lee said.

“He ain’t there, Balladbird Lee, esquire,”

“I can show you,” Lee reached for the rifle, but Bunji snatched it up with both hands.

“Keep your hands off my weapon,”

“Just trying to help,” Lee sighed.

“You ain’t helping,” Bunji said. “The curtain ain’t moved, he ain’t there, and I don’t want to tell you again, keep your hands off my gun.”

“Kugashira Bunji’s famous gun,” Lee brought his index finger up and deliberately made a show of touching the rifle’s barrel. Grinning, he put on a feminine voice, “This gun is so big and hard and long.”

“Oh man,” Bunji shook his head. “I heard you were the biggest asshole, now here you are proving it.”

“I know I’m not supposed to touch it, but here I am,” Lee carried on, “Touching it. Touch. Touch. Touch,” his finger tapped the barrel with each word.

“Keep it up, Elegant,” Bunji sneered. “You’ll be the one who gets touched, and I guarantee you won't like it.”

“Elegant?” Lee folded his arms. “How can you touch me when you can’t even see me?” Lighting quick, he snatched off Bunji’s sunglasses.

“Quit!” Bunji let the rifle slip from his hands and grabbed for his shades. “That’s fucked up!”

“Better keep your eyes on that window,” Lee scolded and held the glasses too high for Bunji to reach.

Bunji pulled at Lee’s arm and jumped up a few times, but the Balkon was taller than a valley pine. Tired of the game, Bunji jabbed Lee in the gut before wrenching his shades free when the lumbering man doubled over. Satisfied with himself, he slid them back over his eyes and returned to his chair at the window.

Hunched over on the floor, Lee made a weird sound.

“What the hell’s the matter?” Bunji huffed. “You gonna throw up? I didn’t hit you that hard,”

“It’s just too funny,” Lee chuckled. “The look on your face!”

“Whatever,” Bunji snapped, eyes on the distant curtain.

Suddenly, Lee shoved him into the window.

Bunji’s elbow banged the pane and shattered the glass.

“Kugashira!” Lee scolded. “You’ll give your position away,”

“No thanks to you, you annoying fuck!” Bunji examined his sleeve. “You wreck this jacket, and I will kick your ass.”

“You couldn’t kick high enough to reach my ass,” Lee walked to the bed Bunji slept in last night and sprawled out on it. “Maybe if I was lying down, like this, you might be able to pull it off,”

“I happen to be of average height,” Bunji turned his eyes back to the window. “So, go fuck yourself,”

“No,” said Lee, “I'm average, which would make you-”

“—you, average?” Bunji laughed. “You are what firemen climb on to put out fires in skyscrapers!”

“You think so?” Lee asked.

“Shit, yeah,” Bunji said. “You’re taller than Heat,”

Lee yawned, “Where is Brandon?”

“Coming later, he’s meeting the Family today,” Bunji said.

“I should have wrecked your jacket,” Lee said. “Make you get another one,”

“I like this one,” Bunji stared down at it. “Why would I get another?”

“To have something clean, you’ve heard of cleaning, haven’t you?” Lee sniffed the bedclothes and crinkled his nose. “Phew, this bed is ripe.”

“So, get off of it,” Bunji snapped.

“This whole room reeks of you,” said Lee.

“Hey, I cut back on how many packs I smoke,”

“I didn’t say it smelled like tobacco.”

“You saying I stink?”

“Would antiperspirant be so bad once in a while?”

“Hey, everyone knows that shit gives you cancer,”

“I’m riddled with tumors as we speak,” Lee said. “But at least I smell clean,”

“I’m clean,” Bunji said. “In the places that count,”

“If you say so,” Lee forced a cough.

“You don’t like it, leave,” Bunji said. “Why are you even here anyway?”

“Your pay,” Lee reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope.

Bunji caught it and counted the bills. “Yeah, payday’s good,” he smiled and stuffed the bills back into the envelope before tucking it into his jacket.

“The hustlers on Tenth Street will be happy tonight,” Lee said.

“Happy if I get this target snuffed by then,” Bunji nodded, then looked over at him. “Yo, how you know I cruise whores on Tenth?”

“I know everything about everyone,”

“You mean Bob knows,” Bunji laughed. “What fat-ass Bob knows, you know.”

“Bobby’s not fat, he’s just-”

“—Yeah, I heard you say it before, he’s big boned,” Bunji muttered. “You dig that, huh?”

“Dig what?”

“You like a fat guy porkin’ you?” Bunji snorted at his upcoming joke. “All that weight behind him, I bet he pounds you to the max,”

“Pound to the max, I’ve never heard that before,” said Lee.  “Bob’s my friend, not my fuck.”

“I’d fuck him if I had to,” Bunji shrugged.

“That’s nice to know,” Lee frowned and laced his fingers behind his head. “Anyone else on your fuck list you want me to know about?”

“Why are you acting so high and mighty?” Bunji asked. “You never got off on somebody because they were around? Or you just don’t dig fat boys?”

“I’m not a chubby chaser,” Lee said.

“Oh, smell me,” Bunji teased. “You’d rather be chased, huh?”

Lee said nothing.

“I think you chase,” Bunji said. “Maybe you’re chasing me. The only question I got is whether you’re hot for me, or hot for giving Bobby information about me,”

Lee laid there without saying a word, his eyes trained on the ceiling.

“I think that’s what you really get off on, knowing everything,” Bunji said. “You know all about me, huh? How big is my dick?  Did Bob ask the whores on Tenth?”

“I don’t know that he did,” Lee sat up. “I must admit you’ve got my curiosity aroused,”

“I thought Bobby knew everything.  How come he missed out on the size of my dick?  Intel not so good?” Bunji sat back, pleased with himself. “He should’ve talked to some of those hustlers. I don’t think they’d complain about being short-changed.”

A moment of silence passed between them.

“So, I fuck street fags, and you fuck Bob,” Bunji said, eyes back on the curtain. “I bet you liked messing with him more before he got fat,”

“I already told you, Bob’s always been a friend, no more, no less,” Lee rolled over and flicked what he perceived as dandruff from the pillowcase. “He’s straight, so why bother?”

“I wouldn’t have a problem,” Bunji shrugged. “Just pick a fold and fuck it.”

“You make me ill, sometimes,” Lee smiled.

“Guess it’s time for you to leave then,” Bunji pulled a bill out from his jacket and tossed onto Lee’s ass. “Go get me some lunch, I’m starving. A burger, jumbo fries, extra salt, no ketchup.”

Lee twisted around and stared at the money.

“I want some mustard and mayo on my burger for sure,” Bunji said. “I don’t like ketchup,”

“Do I look like Mei-Mei, the hostess, here?” Lee demanded.

“With that bill on your ass, yeah, you do,” Bunji grinned. “When you get back you can give me a hand job,”

“Oh, I got a hand for you,” said Lee, “Going right across your head,”

“Back off, Mei-Mei,” said Bunji. “It was just a suggestion.,”

Another moment of silence passed.

“Damn, it’s getting hot in here,” Bunji stood and shed his jacket.

“That’s because it’s heating up outside,” Lee said.

Bunji draped the jacket over the chair and sitting back down, fixed his eyes to the window.

“You know,” said Lee. “If you’d just shoot the guy, you could get out of here and get your own lunch,”

“He ain’t there,” Bunji said.

“He’s probably gotten his delivery and is eating it as we speak,” Lee said. “Is the thought of chewing on something meaty making you hungry?”

“Fuck off,” Bunji raised his middle finger.

“Too bad you’ve got nothing to eat. I’d bet you’d just love a couple of burgers. Maybe a salmon sandwich on freshly baked bread,” Lee teased. “Donuts are good, too. Nice cream-filled donuts with chocolate icing.”

Bunji’s stomach grumbled, “Quit buggin’ me and go get my lunch,”

“As you wish, Bunji-san!” Lee laid back down on the bed and kicked off his shoes. “I’m walking across the street, I’m opening the door of the restaurant. The air conditioning in here is up too high,”

Bunji shook his head.

“I’m at the counter ordering. Let’s see, what would my Bunji-san like? Two burgers with fries. Oh, that was fast. Mmm. Condiments? I think he wanted extra ketchup. No mayo. No salt. No mustard, that’s too spicy,” Lee said. “I’m back out in the heat, running full speed back here to you, my Bunji-san!”

“You are such an asshole,” Bunji whispered.

“Well, since you’re so ungrateful and I’m hungry from doing all that work,” Lee said. “I think I am going to eat your fries. I’m reaching into the bag now,”

“You want some fries,” Bunji smiled. “I’ll give you some fucking steak fries,”

He stared at the cracked glass in the window pane, “I can’t believe you pushed me, this broken window is your fault.”

“My shoulders are broad,” Lee said.  “I can take it.”

“You know what?” he aimed the rifle through the crack. “I think this hole will work just fine,”

“Ah, you found another hole that works,” Lee sighed. “Just what I’d expect from a professional schooled to Find a Fold and Fuck it,”

“What is your problem?”he demanded, eyes on the curtain. “You got nothing better to do right now than annoy me?”

“You think I’m annoying? You ought to be thanking me. Stakeouts are tedious. I know from experience,” Lee sat up. “If I weren’t here, you’d probably be entertaining jerking off on the job,”

A breeze caught Bunji's neck before smooth fabric landed on his head. He pulled Lee’s silk shirt from his face and turned to find the man smoothing the sheet on the mattress, wearing nothing now but a pair of tight gray boxer-briefs and black socks.

Balladbird Lee’s hairless body was long, lithe, and stunning.

Bunji turned back to the target’s window, dumbstruck, “What the fuck are you doing?”

“It’s hot in here,” said Lee. “I’m just getting comfortable.”

“You took your fucking clothes off!” he cried.

“Can’t believe you noticed with those glasses on, but yes, I’ve taken off my clothes,” Lee said. “You should try it, I’m sure you’d relax. All that tension is bad for concentration.”

“I don’t need to relax. I gotta job to do here,” he stared with grim determination at that window. Unable to take the silence, he turned to Lee. “Why don’t you have hair on your legs?”

“I have them waxed,” Lee stretched out and caught Bunji staring. “You like what you see?”

“Like a broad,” he pulled his gaze away from those long, silky smooth legs. “You go to one of those places and get your legs done?”

“It’s a place for men,” Lee stood on his knees to untie his ponytail.

“They do your pits too?” he demanded.

“My underarms?” Lee had his arms raised. “Yes, as you see,”

He turned away to hide the heat in his cheeks, “You at least shave your own face, right?”

“I don’t have to shave my face,” Lee reclined again and cracked his back with an arch. “Nothing grows there,”

He scratched the stubble on his chin, "I heard that about you northerners,”

Bunji swallowed to bury the lump in his throat. He was wildly attracted to hairless men, Balkon’s especially.

Shit, the first time he saw Balladbird Lee was when aniki introduced him after he tried to take the big guy out. He nearly busted a nut just watching that bitch enter the room looking handsome as fuck all and smelling like a million yule. If Lee wasn’t so damn choice, Bunji wouldn't put up with his shit today; he would’ve kicked him out the minute he got there.

Lee tossed his long hair back and with arms over his head, he crossed his ankles. A long graceful limb extended as fingers traced a crack in the plaster wall. The bulge in his underwear small, he was definitely Kugashira Bunji’s living, breathing wet dream.

“Fuck it,” Bunji peeled off his shirt and laid it over his jacket. Sliding his pants off over his boots took a little doing.

Lee smiled artlessly, “The boots and ink really make the outfit,”

Bunji’s lips parted in a smile, his sunglasses reflecting the noonday sun. Covered in tattoo’s, Bunji was mostly hairless too, but his underarms were loaded with it, and a trail ran from his navel to his groin. “Sorry, I gotta move this,” he took hold of the bed frame and dragged it over to the window, kicking the chair out of the way to make room.

The muscles of Bunji’s arms and chest were tense from the effort, and Lee nearly lost his balance laughing. He flopped down beside Lee then, making sure their arms touched.

“Now doesn’t that feel better?” Lee purred.

“Yeah, feels pretty good with the breeze, but you know what would feel even better?” Bunji turned to Lee thoughtfully. “Besides you going and getting my lunch?”

“You never stop, do you?” Lee grinned.

Bunji sat up and licked his lips. One eye on Lee’s crotch and the other on the window, he hooked his fingers into Lee’s waistband.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Lee slapped his hands away. “It’s an appetizer compared to what you're used to,”

“How do you know what I am used to?” Bunji said.  “I don’t like large cocks,”

“Why not?”

“Don’t know,” Bunji shrugged. “I just don’t like ‘em.”

“I love them,”

“Then it’s a shame you ain’t got one,” Bunji tugged Lee’s underwear down. The tall man’s hard little penis bounced up playfully; there wasn’t a single hair, blemish or mole to mar Lee’s flawless genitalia. Bunji’s own arousal strained at the sight, “That’s fuckin’ hot,”

“Fuck you,” Lee pulled them back up and swung his legs off the bed.

“Yo, come on!” Bunji pinned him to the bed. “Don’t start something then get your ass all twisted and leave.”

Lee became cold, “Aren’t you supposed to be watching the target?”

“I moved the bed, so I could,” Bunji got a leg around his torso and forced him back down. “Maybe you could help me watch,”

“Get off!” Lee barked.

“I’m trying to,” he pressed his lips to Lee’s neck and got an arm around his broad shoulders. 

“Agh! Bunji, you stink!” Lee protested between giggles. “Stop! I need some air!”

“Come on, be nice,” he pushed his tongue into Lee’s ear and guided the man’s hand to his hard-on.

“Yecch! No! Kugashira, stop!” Lee twisted his head in refusal, but his hand began working Bunji’s cock without guidance.

Bunji cast a quick eye on the target’s still curtains before focusing on Lee’s long fingers pumping his hard-on.

“How do you even concentrate when there is blood in this monster?” Lee asked.

“My dick ain’t that big,” Bunji said.

“Oh, please!” Lee laughed.

“That’s my line to you, remember?” Bunji moved away from him and sat against the headboard, to better see the window. “Come over here, sit on me,”

“You’re not impaling me with that thing,” Lee said.

“It really ain’t that big,” he said, fisting it steadily. “Yo, I thought you wanted this. Don’t be so mean,”

Lee hesitated, “Take off the glasses,”

Bunji took them off and set them on the chair.

“Those eyes,” Lee whispered as he straddled his thighs.

Bunji glanced down at Lee’s lap and chuckled, "Yo, I’ve seen broads hung bigger than you,”

“Fuck you,” Lee detached.

“No, no, stay. Stay,” he begged, smiling. “I was joking. Please, stay.”

Lee returned and scratching the nape of Bunji’s neck, he stared hard. Neither knew who made the first move, but mouths met for a sloppy kiss. Bunji tasted of tobacco and sweat, an intoxicating combination, said Lee. All Bunji got from Lee’s mouth was the marijuana the fucker probably toked before he got there.

“That was nice,” he said, coming up for air with one eye on the window and the other on Lee. “You kiss good,”

“You’re not so bad either,” Lee whispered.

Bunji put his hand on the back of Lee’s neck and gave it a gentle tug, “Yo, you should kiss this next,”

“I’m in a charitable mood,” Lee said, smiling.

“Coulda’ fooled me,” Bunji teased. “Too mean to get me lunch,”

“Hold on,” Lee leaned back and from his jacket on the bed rail he pulled out a red-wrapped condom. 

“Whatcha’ got there,” Bunji eyed it with distaste, “A toy balloon?”

“You know what it is,” Lee said.

“I hate those fucking things,” Bunji frowned. “They never fit my dick,”

“This one’s flavored,” Lee grinned. “I’ll do my best to make it fit.”

“Does it taste any good?” asked Bunji.

“Like ketchup,” Lee teased. “You wouldn’t like it,”

“No way, really?” Bunji snatched up the torn square wrapper and squinted at the label. “It’s cherry, you fucker.”

Lee laughed, and Bunji joined him; laughter seldom came easy, but at this moment Bunji was about to explode with it because shit like this never happened to the likes of him. Hilarity ensued when Lee tried to unroll it onto him; perched on the glans like a stocking cap, it refused to go any further.

“I can’t believe this,” Lee’s cheeks became ashen.

“Told ya, I gotta wear the big kind,” he grinned.

“The kind Alzerians use?” Lee's smile faded as his long fingers grazed the column of flesh lining Bunji’s undershaft. "It's looks like you have a real bone in there,"

"You ask me," Bunji said. "You're not the kind of bitch that chokes,"

"All bitches choke, lucky for you, I'm not a bitch," Lee stared hard at Bunji. "Those eyes are pure cinnamon,"

Lee's head dipped down and then he took Bunji into his mouth.

“Shit,” the word wrenched from Bunji’s throat. Lee’s mouth was wetter than pussy. He glanced the curtained window and gasped as Lee's tongue worked his cock like a machine. Lee was so handsome, but Bunji needed to watch the target. He clutched Lee’s hair to reign in him. Eyes shifted from the target’s curtain to Lee’s raised buttocks, wavering in a sultry rhythm as he gave head.

“Taste good?” Bunji whispered.

Lee squeezed his fingers around the base and ran his tongue up before sheathing the tip with those thin lips, “You could’ve shaken it a little more the last time you took a leak,” he scolded.

Teeth clamped down on his lower lip, Bunji groaned as Lee swallowed him until his nose touched Bunji’s hair. Lee hollowed his cheeks and began to suck, taking Bunji to the edge.

Suddenly, the warm wetness was gone.

“Why’d you stop?” Bunji gasped, his cock naked and quivering in the faint breeze from the broken window.

Lee’s misty eyes regarded him with affection, “You know why they call me Balladbird?”

Bunji measured his words, hoping he wouldn’t say something to piss Lee off again. “Yeah, I kinda wondered,” he panted, his throbbing cock ached for Lee’s mouth. “Not exactly a bad-ass name,”

“I like to sing,” Lee licked Bunji’s bottom lip. “I’m told I have a great vibrato,”

“Vibrato?” Bunji murmured.

Lee’s mouth encased him in its slick heat. It should’ve burned to the touch, but nothing this good could ever bring pain. A hum resonated from the depths of Lee’s throat, a melody Bunji recognized from the first two notes. Memories of the women from the shelter he’d lived in as a child came back, singing that carried through hanging sheets of the rooftop laundry.

“Oh, fuck me,” he gasped as Lee’s vibrating mouth stimulated every fiber of his shaft and balls. He began thrusting gently for two choruses, his eyes opening only to spy the beige curtain, but when Lee reached the third chorus and dragged out the words, Bunji popped like a shaken can of cola. He shuddered, his hips jerked as he shot into Lee’s mouth. Drained, he glanced the window, but nothing registered.

“That was so hot,” he pulled Lee in close when the man moved in to kiss him, “So fucking goddamn hot!”

Lips parted and Lee forced semen into Bunji’s mouth.

“Oh, you fuckin’ whore!” Bunji cried with a raunchy grin, shoving Lee away.

Lee laughed gleefully and ran the back of his hand past his lips.

“Where’s that cherry rubber?” Bunji glanced around the room. “I’m gonna put it on my gun and fuck you with it,”

“No, you’re not!” Lee almost got clear of the bed, but Bunji pinned him to the mattress.

“I’ve got my gun cocked again,” Bunji promised as they wrestled; if Lee’s mouth was a gateway drug then his ass promised to be the high of a lifetime. “I shot ya in the mouth, now it’s time to shoot ya in the ass!”

“You’re too big,” Lee objected, laughing. “And you have a job to do, the stakeout, remember?”

“I can do two things at once,” Bunji said.

“Go shower first, you pig,” Lee shouted beneath him. “I’ll watch the room for you,”

“Oh, that’s right, you can’t stand my stink,” Bunji struggled to contain the lanky man. He outclassed Lee when it came to brute strength and wrestling skill, but Lee was a master with pressure-points; he could’ve inflicted some severe hurt on Bunji if he wanted to. “Maybe I’ll just rub it all over you until you give in and let me fuck you,”

Bunji raised his arm and slid his armpit against Lee’s chest and shoulder; the Balkon screamed with laughter, “What the hell are you doing, Kugashira?”

“Marking my territory,” Bunji laughed. “No one else can have you now!”

Lee snorted, “No one else will want me now!”

“I want you now,” he forced his fingers into Lee’s briefs.

“That’s so perverted!” Lee protested, twisting against a determined Bunji.

“Like taking a guy’s nut in your mouth ain’t?” Bunji finally got Lee to settle. “You ask me, there ain’t nothing more perverted than that,”

“You said you were hungry,” Lee’s voice strained, “Well, I was hungry too.”

“Yeah, you ate, and I’m still hungry,” Bunji sucked hard on the skin above Lee’s nipple, leaving a hickey. “I could go for that appetizer I saw earlier.  Come on.  Let me taste it,”

“Ugh, no, you’re disgusting, get off me!” Lee bucked his hips. “You smell, Kugashira, stop! Remember the target!”

“I got one eye on him, and one eye on you,” Bunji fisted his recharged cock and pinned Lee down with a forearm to the chest. He yanked Lee’s briefs down and pulled them past his ankles; not an easy task with a man whose legs were longer than the skyline. Laughing triumphant, Bunji rose to his knees and tossed the Lee's briefs across the room.

They landed at the feet of Brandon Heat.

“I left something downstairs,” said Brandon, no hint of emotion as he closed the door. “Get dressed, Bunji,”

Bunji jumped up, ignoring Lee’s wide smile as he snatched up his pants and began the comedic dance of trying to pull them on over his boots without falling over. Lee suited up without a rush, elegant as ever. Tying his hair back, he turned to find Bunji trying to stuff his new erection into his pants.

“You need some help with that?” Lee stepped into him and took over the zipping.

“I’m not sure that your kind of help is really gonna help right now,” Bunji pulled his shirt down over his head. “How come you’re dressed so fast?”

“It’s a whore’s skill and I’ve mastered it,” Lee eased the zipper past Bunji’s still straining bulge.

“This is _so_ not over,” whispered Bunji.  “I got to tap that shit, Lee,”

“Now’s not the time,” Lee said, watching Bunji shove the bed back against the wall.

When Brandon returned, Bunji rose from the chair by the window. Lee remained seated on the bed buffing his nails.

Brandon calmly asked, “Do you have my pay?”

Lee reached into his jacket and handed him an envelope. As Brandon thumbed through the wad of cash, Lee walked around him, turning to stick his tongue out suggestively at Bunji before he exited. Beyond the door came the lingering hum of a familiar song. 

Alone in the room, Brandon and Bunji didn’t share a word, the silence broken by the sound of Brandon’s hand upside Bunji’s head. After another quiet moment, the tension vanished.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes,” said Brandon.

“Yeah,” Bunji forced a tight-lipped smile.

Alone, he returned to the chair. Eyeing the door, he hoped Lee might come back. Once genuinely alone, he laughed; the best blow job of his life while watching for some pecker-head hiding behind a fucking beige curtain.

“Balladbird Lee,” he whispered, the wetness of that mouth and the sound of his voice lingered.

Funny how different it was watching the window now. One thing for sure, Bunji wasn’t bored no more. Not at all.


End file.
